Yo-ho-ho
by ScottishBloodyMary
Summary: Avec Sarah March! Un petit OS assez peu spirituel et intelligent, qui se situe après La Fontaine de Jouvence. Ne vous attendez pas à du haut niveau!


**Salut à vous, tas de gredouilles visqueuses!**

**Les frangines de cœur Sarah March et ScottishBloodyMary sont fières de vous présenter leur nouvel OS qui se déroule après « Pirates des Caraïbes 4 ». Les mots et expressions spécifiques sont expliqués en bas, mais nous avons préféré ne pas les indiquer pour laisser vos neurones plus ou moins alertes trouver leur signification.**

**Lisez et commentez...commentez surtout, vous en avez tout intérêt!**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Yo-ho-ho

_« Lorsqu'on ne sait pas vers quel port on navigue, aucun vent n'est le bon. » _(Sénèque)

Il devait être minuit passé. Mais le temps ici n'avait pas la même valeur que sur le continent, et personne ne s'en préoccupait. Non personne. La lune éclairait les flots bleu-gris et ondulants de sa lueur blafarde, celle qui semble encline à éveiller esprits tourmentés et mal morts lorsque le vent se lève et agite des voiles plus noires que la nuit d'encre. La mer était calme sous cette lune pâle, si calme que c'en était presque inquiétant. Mais personne sur cette foutue île de malheur ne se souciait en ce moment-même de la mer, de la lune ou du temps.

A Tortuga, la foule des prostituées trop maquillées, cheveux relevés et robes colorées, se mêlait à celle des marins las et fatigués. Ceux qui rentraient d'un harassant voyage en mer étaient venus rafraîchir leur gosier aride en mal de rhum, l'oreille vaguement attentive aux notes plus ou moins mélodieuses d'un violon grinçant ou d'une vielle mal huilée, mais l'œil bien plus attentif, et la grand voile dressée devant les décolletés pigeonnants des puterelles et donzelles passant par là à la recherche de quelque bois-sans-soif assez plein pour être facilement délesté de sa bourse.

Des rires gras résonnaient dans la nuit, des feux et des lanternes illuminaient les rues et les tavernes bondées et animées. Des bagarres éclataient, des injures s'échangeaient, des bouteilles de rhum volaient. Quel gâchis. A Tortuga, on trouvait tout ce que l'on voulait. Putains avantageuses et imbéciles à plumer, embauche éventuelle et rhum en suffisance. Ici, des informations plus ou moins confidentielles circulaient à la portée de n'importe quelle oreille un tant soit peu curieuse. Mais pas trace de l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis des semaines. Et s'il n'était pas ici, à Tortuga, alors où était-il? A Nassau? A Saint-Domingue? Sans doute pas. Il aurait mieux fait de le jeter à la baille tant qu'il le pouvait encore, ce foie jaune, cette chair à mérou. Palsembleu! Il le trouverait, même s'il fallait écumer pour cela tous les ports et tavernes miteuses des Caraïbes. Et il payerait sa dette au centuple, et s'il fallait pour cela l'envoyer par le fond, eh bien soit.

_Les requins dîneront de sa chair_

_Et Davy Jones aura son âme._

_Prenez son argent et son chapeau_

_Il n'en aura pas besoin, là où il s'en va._

L'homme redressa son chapeau défraîchi et écrasa violemment un moustique bourdonnant qui s'apprêtait à boire le sang de sa nuque tendre, sans remord aucun. Insupportable.

Un sourd désir de vengeance tiraillait ses entrailles, que tous les tord-boyaux les plus infects des sept mers n'avaient pourtant pas réussi à nouer. Cette enflure d'eau douce était partie avec son navire, le sien, personnel, à lui seul. Et c'était parfaitement innommable. Cette canaille, cette infâme fripouille allait le lui payer, par tous les diables des enfers les plus profonds et sournois! Ce rat de cale allait voir si l'on se rit de Barbossa! Ah, non, mes braves, on ne se rit pas de Barbossa! Ou on en paye le prix, le terrible prix.

_Passez sous la quille cet ignoble marin d'eau douce,_

_Envoyez-le dans les profondeurs _

_Faites marcher ce bâtard sur la planche, _

_Avec une bouteille de rhum_

_Et le Yo-ho-ho._

La jambe de bois quelque peu vermoulue claqua sinistrement sur le ponton pourri où les rats affamés et déplumés cherchaient activement quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, à quelques coudées du caboulot de la « Damoiselle rubiconde ». Un léger silence suivit ce son inattendu. Des regards suspicieux se posèrent sur lui, et ils sourit aux souillasses avinées amassées devant la gargote décrépie de toutes ses dents noircies.

-Messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

Il ne serait pas dit que le capitaine Barbossa perde de cette courtoisie et de cette superbe légendaires qu'il se targuait de posséder.

Quelques grognements dubitatifs lui répondirent. Pauvres hères, se dit-il, si loin de la civilisation et de la bonne conduite. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la guinguette légèrement miteuse, se posèrent sur le patron, une grosse face de lard rougeaude aux bajoues tombantes. Quelques soiffards étaient attablés au comptoir, les yeux vitreux et la tête dodelinante. Des effluves de mauvais pétun flottaient dans l'atmosphère lourde et viciée, et des rots sonores résonnaient dans la pièce mal éclairée.

Barbossa s'avançait de toute sa superbe vers l'arsouilleux tenancier, lorsque des coups de feu éclatèrent, perçant le toit déjà en fort piteux état, faisant voler en éclats les bouteilles alignées sur les étagères branlantes.

Un homme canardait allègrement les souillasses attablées, le cheveu gras et la redingote défraîchie. Ses yeux exorbités reflétaient la folie des causes perdues, les brumes de l'illusion, les nuées de l'espoir vain.

\- Longue vie au Roi! hurla l'insecte en redingote, soulevant un nuage de poudre à chacun de ses mouvements.

Stupide. Le bougre ne ferait pas long feu. Ici, personne ne soutenait cette andouille de roi George. Un homme seul pour un attentat à Tortuga. La Couronne semblait en sérieux manque de ressources. Qu'il crève, comme le chien qu'il était. Hector Barbossa se redressa, sortit son épée, prêt à embrocher le corps exalté déjà vacillant, à lui faire traverser l'abdomen maigre en faisant au passage jaillir du sang bien vermeil, comme il l'aimait. Mais l'agitateur s'effondra après avoir tiré encore deux coups de feu, le crâne défoncé, ses cheveux gras englués de liquide frais et rougeâtre.

Barbossa leva les yeux lorsque une ombre, hache en main, se redressa derrière le cadavre encore chaud. Tics nerveux, dents en or, rictus dégoûté.

\- Jack, mon ami, je te cherchais, dit-il, un sourire hypocrite étirant ses lèvres fines.

\- C'est vrai? Moi aussi, mon bon Hector.

Tous deux s'installèrent à une table en faisant bien attention de ne pas marcher sur le cadavre.

\- Ah, quelle étrange coïncidence.

Une lueur peu engageante dansait dans les yeux de Barbossa.

\- Oui, j'ai un petit problème dont j'aimerais te parler. Mais d'abord, buvons à nos heureuses retrouvailles! Du rhum, morbleu!

Il adressa de grands signes à la serveuse enjôleuse qui agitait son volumineux derrière à chacun de ses pas. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme des plumes de corbeau s'en alla en faisant remuer au passage les frous-frous du bas de sa robe aussi rouge-cerise que ses lèvres.

\- Raconte moi…non laisse-moi deviner. Tu as été largué toutes voiles dehors par un femme, tu as cherché désespérément un trésor que finalement tu n'as pas trouvé, et te voilà ici.

\- Non, bien pire.

\- Tu as fait couler le Black Pearl! Hector tapa du poing sur la table, faisant résonner le bruit dans toute la taverne et sursauter les mécréants qui mangeaient comme des murènes affamées et buvaient comme des amphores percées.

\- C'est à peu près ça. En fait, il se trouve dans une bouteille, lui expliqua le capitaine Sparrow, avec le sourire d'un mioche qui a fait une bêtise et espère être pardonné.

\- COMMENT ÇA, DANS UNE BOUTEILLE!? tonna l'autre capitaine, le visage rouge sombre, des veines palpitant furieusement sur son cou maigre et ridé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle de Barbe Noire. Il possédait déjà toute une collection de bateaux en bouteille, mais il voulait aussi le Black Pearl.

Jack prit un air parfaitement stupide et un peu honteux. Ça n'allait pas, non, pas du tout. Le vieux graillon allait lui arracher la tête. C'est qu'il était encore terriblement habile et leste pour son âge plus qu'avancé.

\- ET TU L'AS LAISSE FAIRE! TONNERRE DE BREST!

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire je n'avais pas tellement le choix, continua-t-il, reprenant son sérieux et carrant les épaules.

Hector jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et voyant qu'une bonne vingtaine de paires d'yeux les fixaient, il décida de se calmer.

Jack suivit son regard et grimaça, dévoilant quelques dents en or et des chicots noirâtres. Surtout, ne pas perdre de vue son objectif.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, mon cher Hector. Une vieille ensorceleuse des mers m'a conté le moyen de récupérer le Pearl. Mais pour ce faire, il va nous falloir un navire, un équipage, une mèche de cheveux de Selkie, une écaille de Léviathan et une carte inconnue et introuvable. Me suis-tu?

Barbossa se passa les mains sur le visage. Encore une quête sans queue ni tête, qui n'aboutirait sans doute pas. Mais, bougre de hareng salé, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le vieux capitaine esquissa un sourire de loup. Au moment venu, il passerait Jack par-dessus bord. Et le Pearl serait définitivement entre ses mains avides, libre et rapide, fendeur d'écume, danseur d'ombres, chevaucheur de vent.

* * *

Mots et expressions:

La grand voile dressée : attirance physique, expression facilement compréhensible dans le contexte

Bois-sans-soif : ivrogne

Jeter à la baille : jeter par-dessus bord

Foie jaune : insulte, vaurien

Caboulot : taverne

Face de lard : gros bonhomme

Pétun : tabac

Graillon : lard, mais aussi vieux pirate sénile

* * *

*La chanson est tirée de « Keelhauled » du groupe Alestorm.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chef d'œuvre unique et glorieux, commentez-le, bande de mécréantes!**

**Merci à Joyly pour ses idées, ses jurons et ses expressions piratesques! Elle n'est décidément jamais à court d'idées!**

**A la revoyure et bon vent!**


End file.
